


Secrets

by shiranuigenma



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, and some feelings, and some plot too i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiranuigenma/pseuds/shiranuigenma
Summary: The one where Tenzo asks Kakashi to share just one of his many secrets, and things don't exactly go the way he expects.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SyndellWins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyndellWins/gifts).



> What feels like 300 years ago, I wrote my very first KakaYama smut fic when the lovely SyndellWins popped into my inbox and requested it. Like most of my other fics it was deleted when I purged my ao3, but it's always been one of my favorites and I decided to rewrite it/clean it up and make it better. So here it is, I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> **Prompt:** "Tell me a secret" requested by SyndellWins

"Tell me a secret."

Tenzo doesn't mean to say it - not out loud, at least - but the words slip out before he can stop himself and he immediately closes his eyes, trying to fight down the flush of embarrassment he can feel bringing heat to his cheeks and mentally berating himself for daring to ask. The request itself is innocent enough, but knowing what he knows about Kakashi and how little he likes to share about his personal life - even with Tenzo, who he’s known for years - he should have known better than to ask.

Even now, years after leaving the Anbu, Kakashi still plays things close to the vest and for some reason, that bothers Tenzo. Kakashi knows everything about him, the good and the bad, yet has never reciprocated that confidence, though Tenzo knows better than to chalk it up to lack of trust - despite the level of detachment his former captain maintains, Tenzo has always been one of the very few people Kakashi trusts completely.

At least, he thought he was - as the awkward silence stretches between them, making him wish he could sink straight through the mattress and disappear into the floor below, he's starting to have doubts.

"That's a vague request," Kakashi finally answers, voice soft and predictably void of anything that might give away whatever he’s thinking. A second later the bed shifts, and Tenzo shivers when he feels warm fingers brush his bare arm, tracing the shape of the Anbu tattoo in crimson on his shoulder. When he speaks again, he sounds almost curious. "What kind of secret?"

"Anything." Surprised by the question, Tenzo opens his eyes to find Kakashi propped up on one elbow, watching the slow trail of his own fingertips raise goosebumps across the line of Tenzo’s collarbone.

"You have to be more specific than that, Tenzo, I have all kinds of secrets," Kakashi replies, glancing up and offering him a small but disarming smile, and Tenzo exhales slowly when he dips his head to replace his fingers with his mouth, tongue continuing the path he had started along his skin. "Tragic secrets..." Kakashi licks a wet, languid stripe up the column of his throat, peppering messy kisses along his jaw as he works his way up, and Tenzo fights another shiver when his breath ghosts, warm and damp, against his ear. "Dirty secrets..."

"I, uh..." Tenzo forgets his train of thought when Kakashi nips at his earlobe, can almost feel his brain short-circuiting when he nudges his legs apart with one knee to settle between them.

It's far from the first time he's felt the warm weight of Kakashi's body on top of him, felt the brush of his arousal against his own, but the effect it has on him is always the same - he's not sure he'll ever get used to it.

"Come now, Tenzo, use your words," Kakashi urges, sounding all too pleased with himself. His teeth graze the sensitive spot just below Tenzo’s ear, dragging a groan from low in the back of Tenzo’s throat. "What do you want to know?"

Tenzo doesn't even know what he wanted to know anymore, not with Kakashi working that spot on his neck and the siren song of desire pulsing through his veins, the desperate _want_  that makes him whine when Kakashi ceases his ministrations and draws back to look at him.

It never ceases to both amuse and amaze Kakashi how little it takes to render Tenzo speechless - a teasing touch here or a soft kiss there and the younger man is putty in his hands, a fact he is taking full advantage of at the moment, buying himself time to think.

At least, that’s what he tells himself as he lowers his head to kiss Tenzo again, tongue dipping between parted lips to taste him. If he’s honest, he’s avoiding his kohai’s request, unsure how to answer. He does have a lot of secrets, he hadn’t been lying about that, and he’s not sure he’s ready to share them with Tenzo - even if he were ready, he has no idea which one he _would_  share.

No, that's a lie. Kakashi knows exactly which secret he wants to tell Tenzo, and that alone is infinitely more terrifying than the rest of them combined.

Drawing away from the sweet heat of Tenzo's mouth, Kakashi presses a soft kiss to the corner of his lips and another to his throat, taking a moment to mark his signature across the expanse of his shoulder before shifting, trailing messy, open-mouthed kisses down the tanned canvas of his chest and savoring the salty taste of his skin beneath his tongue.

Tenzo's breath hitches when Kakashi's fingertips brush gently up the inside of his thighs, barely a whisper against the soft, sensitive skin. They drift higher, grazing twin sacs before tracing a line up the length of his shaft - he bucks shamelessly into the touch, tipping his head back with a low moan when Kakashi's tongue follows the same line, and his name slips out like a breathless expletive when he flicks a teasing circle around his head.

Tenzo can't help his strangled moan when Kakashi's warm, wet mouth finally closes around him, reaching down to tangle his fingers in his messy silver hair. His hand is a firm guide as Kakashi slowly lowers his head, relaxing his jaw to take him all the way in before tightening his lips around the base and dragging back up just as slow. It's been a long time since they've had anything more than a quick fuck - he had forgotten just how good Kakashi's mouth feels.

"No, don't-" he pants, lifting his head when Kakashi abruptly pulls away, but his protest dies on his lips as his lover delves lower, gentle as he nudges Tenzo's legs further apart. The muscles of his thighs tense at the first teasing brush of Kakashi's tongue, and Tenzo squirms, lifting his hips slightly to give him better access. Kakashi hums softly in thanks, and Tenzo's head falls back again when his tongue flicks out to taste him once more.

The first slick push knocks the air from his lungs, leaving him reeling as he tries to wrap his head around this new sensation. This isn't something Kakashi has ever done to him before, but _gods_  does it feel good, and he can't help but press his hips back toward him, seeking more of that feeling. Kakashi is quick to oblige, each press and curl of his tongue sending shockwaves through Tenzo's body.

It doesn't take long for familiar heat to flood through his senses, coiling low around the base of his spine and tightening as Kakashi continues his expert ministrations. He's close, so close, but as if he can sense it, Kakashi suddenly stops, crawling back up the bed to catch him in a soft, slow kiss. Tenzo, despite the way his body keens with the desperate ache for completion, responds to him eagerly, cradling Kakashi's narrow jaw carefully between both hands.

For a moment, Kakashi seems content just to kiss him - it's only when Tenzo bucks his hips and growls against his mouth impatiently that he relents, shifting his weight to reach blindly for the bottle still sitting where they'd left it on the nightstand earlier. The soft _click_  of it opening seems to echo in the otherwise silent room, and then Kakashi pulls away.

Tenzo opens his eyes to watch as Kakashi goes up on his knees, slicking his fingers with a generous amount of lubricant before sweeping one over the pucker of his opening. He's gentle, tender even, as he slowly pushes that finger in - Tenzo is still stretched from earlier, but Kakashi takes his time anyway, adding a second finger, then a third, watching through one half-lidded eye as Tenzo reaches back to grab the headboard in both hands. He bucks into it, grinding against Kakashi's hand and moaning with abandon as he fucks himself on those long fingers until Kakashi can't stand the sight of it anymore.

He pulls his fingers away with a low growl, taking only a second to slick his cock with more lubricant before hitching Tenzo's legs up around his waist, pressing forward and sliding into him for the second time that morning in one slow, deep thrust.

When Tenzo meets Kakashi's eyes, he finds them both open, watching him intently. His gaze is drawn immediately to the left one, to the tomoe spinning lazily around his pupil. He's always found that crimson eye fascinating, but to see it now is a little unnerving - vaguely, his memory clouded by desire and pleasure that almost borders on pain as Kakashi's hips snap against him, he recalls hearing somewhere that the Sharingan grants its user photographic memory, and his unease at the sight fades when he realizes that Kakashi is committing this moment to memory.

The wood of the headboard creaks beneath his tightening grip, pain shooting through his fingers as the next forceful thrust pinches his knuckles between the headboard and the wall - he moves them to grasp at the pillow instead but otherwise ignores it, pushing back against Kakashi as he thrusts into him again and leans down, catching his moan with another kiss. The change in angle is slight, but perfect, and he clenches his eyes shut as heat begins to sing through his blood, coiling tight around his spine and constricting his lungs.

He forgets how to breathe as Kakashi's next stroke hits just right, and the added sensation of his hand curling around his aching erection has his head spinning - then the coil snaps, and Tenzo tips over the edge.

He cries Kakashi’s name when he comes, all dignity and propriety forgotten as his body tenses, legs tightening around his partner's waist and holding him in place until the stroke of Kakashi's hand on his cock is agonizing and he relaxes beneath him, completely spent.

Kakashi pushes upright, hands coming to rest on Tenzo’s hips as he continues to chase his own release. The sight of his kohai beneath him, skin flushed and watching him through half-lidded eyes, his stomach slick with sweat and cum, is both beautiful and entirely unfair - he couldn’t look away if he wanted to.

He doesn’t want to.

He never wants to.

Even after he reaches his own release he allows himself another moment of this, remaining buried inside of Tenzo while he catches his breath. He has countless memories of Tenzo like this - pressed beneath him, riding him, backed into walls and bent over couches, writhing and crying his name without a thought for who might hear him - and each is precious to him, but this is one he wants to remember more than any of the others.

This is the one he wants to hold onto forever, because this is the one where everything will change.

It’s only when he withdraws, shifting to sink down onto the bed at Tenzo’s side, that Kakashi allows his left eye to close, hiding away the Sharingan once more. For a while, he doesn’t say anything, basking in his own contentment and the warmth of Tenzo at his side, but when Tenzo turns his head to look at him, he realizes he can’t put this off forever.

"This isn't just sex to me," he mumbles finally, resisting the urge to hide his face in the pillow. The admission clearly startles Tenzo, if the questioning look he gives him is anything to go by, and with a sigh, feeling vulnerable and naked in more ways than one, Kakashi props himself up on one elbow, forcing himself to meet Tenzo’s eyes. "You wanted to know a secret, didn't you? That's it."

For a long moment - too long - the room is perfectly silent. Tenzo has no idea what to say, what to do with that information, how to respond in a way that isn’t an overt declaration of his feelings for Kakashi - because he does have feelings. A lot of them.

Somewhere between the first time Kakashi had sought the comfort of his bed and his body and now, he had fallen in love with this broken shell of a man. He couldn’t pinpoint when it had all changed, when feelings of friendship and admiration become something more, something deeper, but it had, and that realization had been as terrifying then as it is now. How could he possibly tell Kakashi that?

He can't.

So he settles for one more kiss, pouring everything he has - every bit of love, every bit of emotion he feels for him now and always - into that simple press of tired lips and hopes that Kakashi will understand.


End file.
